


Mirrored Touches

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Watch Me [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift puts on a little show for his amicas, Rung and Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



Wing held Rung against his chest, and the smaller bot laughed as they settled in. A little tickle had Rung giggling against him, and Rung squirmed, kicking his pedes. “Wing please! I ca-aha ha ha can’t take much more of that!”

Wing smiled, relenting his attack on Rung’s side, and wrapped his arms around the smaller bot, holding him close. He kissed the top of Rung’s head and Rung’s giggles died down as he relaxed against the flier.

Drift grinned at his watched the two, sitting in a chair across the room. “Alright, alright.” He stood, and pulled the chair with him as he walked closer. “We’re gonna play a little game.”

“Oh? What kind of game?” Rung asked, lifting his head. Wing chuckled softly behind him.

“A fun game.” Drift grinned. “Remember the other day? You had me touch myself. And you watched. He sat down in the chair, facing the two on the berth. He had his legs closed, knees together, the tips of his pedes on the floor.

"I do.” Rung sifted. “Are we doing that again?”

“Sort of.” Drift rested his hands on his knees and slowly spread them apart, arching his back a little for extra effect. As he did so, Wing ran his hands down Rung’s side, down his thighs, spreading them apart. Rung looked over his shoulder at Wing, who just smiled. “Anything I do,” Drift spoke, calling Rung’s attention back to him, “Wing does in turn. To you.”

Drift’s hands went back up the inside of his thighs, and Rung shuddered as Wing’s hands did the same, teasing seams. Drift’s hands skipped over his interface panels, and so did Wing’s. They traveled up his sides, over his arm, stroking over the seams to his spark. Wing gently rubbed the plating on either side of the glass over Rung’s spark.

“What do you think, Rung?” Drift purred.

Rung whimpered, and Wing chuckled, kissing at the side of his head. “He’s very warm, Drift.” When Drift moved his hands back down his body, Wing mirrored the motion.

“Your turn to copy me now, Rung,” Drift whispered, and with a click his panels opened, his legs still spread wide.

Eagerly, Rung let his own panels click open, and he heard the click behind him as well. He felt the spike against his back, pressing, and heard the sound of fans clicking higher.

Rung’s optics dimmed, but didn’t offline, as he watched Drift touch his body, rubbing gently, and he felt Wing’s every moment copying the other mech. It was an odd sensation, but he couldn’t deny that his interface protocols had clicked online long ago, as soon as Drift had spread his legs.

“How does he feel, Wing?” Drift asked, cupping his valve and gently rubbing. Wing’s engine rumbled against Rung’s back.

“Wet and hot,” Wing purred against Rung’s audial, and Rung clung to Wing’s wrists, almost desperate. His hips wiggled, impatient. Wing’s fingers were so close - it wasn’t fair!

Drift teased his own valve, spreading the lips, showing the inside, rubbing, but never really slipping in. Each echoed movement revved Rung up a bit more, teased him, sent him wiggling until Wing had to grab ahold of his hips to keep him still. Finally, blessed Primus, Drift slipped a finger into himself, whining a bit as he ground down against it.

Wing pressed into Rung and Rung tensed, arching slightly to get a better angle. “Ohhh yes, Wing, yes.”

“Don’t tell me,” Wing whispered, chuckling. “Tell Drift. Tell Drift what you want him to do to himself. Tell him what you want me to do to you.”

“Drift please, please, your fingers-” Rung bit back a groan as Drift slid his finger out himself, then pressed two fingers back in. He began to move, thumb brushing against his outer node, and Rung whined loudly as Wing copied every moment.

“Drift Drift - Wing -yes - oh please yes!” Rung’s optics finally offlined as a small overload sent him spiralling, tensing around Wing’s fingers, and Wing gently moved in him, drawing it out until Rung whimpered when it was too much.

Wing pulled his fingers out slowly, and Rung fell back against him, panting, when something brushed against his mouth. Wing’s fingers? No. Rung onlined his optics as a finger slid into his mouth. Drift’s fingers. When had he gotten up.

Rung sucked Drift’s lubrication off his fingers, one at a time, until Wing slowly rearranged the analyst onto his hands and knees.

“Rung, this alright?” Wing mumbled, softly, rubbing the back of Rung’s thighs as his spike pressed between the lips of his valve. Rung pressed back against him, nodding hurriedly, as Drift took off his glasses.

Rung looked up at Drift, but offlined his optics as Wing pressed into him. “Drift, Drift please,” he whispered, one hand reaching for Drift’s spike, an Drift needed no further encouragement. He shifted forward and Rung took his spike into his mouth, fingers slipped back into his valve and rubbing his outer node.

Drift and Wing were so in sync, clearly they had done this before. Each thrust at either end was never too much, but more than enough, and Rung moaned against Drift’s spike.

Primus, he was never going to let these two go.


End file.
